Blue Dewdrops
by NinaChiery
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuyu(Fem!Kuroko), being sold from master to master. Working as a slave and thief. Her life can never been better when her current master always tortured her. Haizaki Shougo, known as the most greedy man in the town. Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuyu(Fem!Kuroko) and Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki.
1. Night 1

**It was all thanks to Ysia_Kulaso who helped me with my grammar. I know I still got a lot mistake but I did improved a little. All thanks to my sensei! *sniff* *sniff*. And now, enjoy your time reading two of my favorites canon.**

**In this AU, I didn't put family name and they don't have a specific family name like Akashi or Kuroko. Even if they are siblings, their name are still Akashi Seijurou and Momoi Satsuki. Like that.**

* * *

In a place that is surrounded by a vast desert. There is a street, crowded with poor people. In a hidden place there sit a certain bluenette with dirty rug clothing, hiding her face from being seen by people. Her sky blue orbs looking for it's prey.

An old fat man was standing there bargaining for a sack of rice with the seller. But her orbs didn't pay any attention to the man. But at the bag that has been hanging beside the man's belt.

She stands and walk like others, approaching the old fat man. Then she skillfully snatched the bag without being noticed. Then she continued to walk blending with crowded people. While she heard the man was screaming for the loss of his bag full with gold coins. Later she only smirked and continued walking.

* * *

A certain pinknette was running inside the castle then to the outside of the castle. "Onii-sama!" she then hug a certain red head who just came out from his carriage.

"Momoi, I'm home." He then pated the pinknette's locks. The red head smiled at his adorable little sister.

"Seijuro nii-sama! Daiki is being mean again!" then she sticked her tongue to Daiki.

"Akashi-sama, please don't spoiled this girl too much!" Then the tanned blunette approach them. "That's the reason why she's so clingy to you."

"Mou! Dai-chan you... Aho!" Then the both of them argued. Akashi then leave the two of them then approached his right hand man, Midorima.

"Welcome home, Akashi."

"I'm home, Shintaro. How's everything?" said the red head while walking, entering his castle.

The green head whom just followed his Sultan (the King) fixed his glasses using his index finger "Everything is fine Your Majesty. But the alley where thug and bandits keep roaming in that place keep on getting stronger."

The red head only frown hearing the green head's report. "I see, tomorrow I'll go there and take a look." said the red head while Midorima only nodded.

* * *

In a mansion where there are a lots of beautiful females, wearing beautiful clothes gathered in one place. But only a certain bluenette who is dirty and smelly, approaching a grey head. All the ladies are whispering upon seeing the bluenette walking passing them.

"Master, this is today's catch." Then she put two bags of gold coins on the table. The grey head picked it up to see the amount.

BANG! and in the blink of an eye the bluenette's cheek was swollen. She herself shocked for what just happened. Holding her cheek because of the pain and holding her tears from falling.

The grey head, Haizaki approach the bluenette and then clenched her dirty cloak. "Is this the only amount you can give me?" His grey orbs is darken and waiting for the respond he wanted.

"I've tried snatching more but they only carried a small amount of coins." Her sky blue orbs trembled of fear what this cruel man will do to her.

"Kuroko, do you know why you are the only woman who has to work for me by being a thief?"

The bluenette only shakes her head.

"It's because I was TRICKED!" With that he threw the bluenette off until she hits the wall. "That greedy man told me that he has a beauty. But what did I received after paying such a big amount of money?" While looking at the frightened bluenette he smirked "A useless and unattractive little girl."

The other ladies only giggled seeing the bluenette being tortured.

"You won't get your food for tonight." With that Haizaki leaved her then followed by his harem.

The bluenette only sitting there and sobbing. Her life is worse than before. She was sold from master to master, then each time she was tortured by them. Living as a slave is harder, but this is the only way for her to keep on living. She just lonely girl without friend and family to support her.

* * *

The next morning, the red head wore a simple attire to blend in with his citizens, accompanied by his loyal bodyguard, the purple head.

He walked and looked satisfied at the market road his father built for trading. And he is satisfied at how he managed it as well.

He heard a lady scream. It was too crowded to see what happened so he asked Murasakibara. It was on old woman crying after her bag of coins for her medicine got stolen.

'So it's a thief's case?' he thought. 'I must ask Midorima for some records.'

After thinking that, he felt a hand touch his waist, aiming to pull something, his gold. Before the hand could, Akashi grabbed it. But what he felt wasn't a man's hand but a woman's. His crimson red orbs piercing at the blue ones. He then felt some pounding in his chest.

The bluenette quickly let go of her hand and quickly running. Akashi then following her with his stamina he able to catch her. He grab her wrist once again. "Wait!"

The bluenette only looking at Akashi with frightened orbs. "P-please let go of me."

Akashi noticed that her cheek is swollen and there's a cut at the edge of her lip. He immediately thought that this girl was being beaten. "Tell me, are you a slave?"

Her sky blue orbs widen in shock. This is the first time a man asked her that obvious question. Usually they all ignore her because they knew that she is a slave from her attire. Compare to all of her previous master, Haizaki didn't chained her. Because it would be hard for her to run after stealing money. And it's a hassled if they questioned her who is her master.

"Don't be afraid, I come to help you. What's your name?"

The bluenette only clenching her hand into fist. Not because of anger, but because she's afraid if Haizaki knew this. She'll be beaten again tonight.

Then a sound disturbed the both of them. It was the sound of her empty stomach. She didn't eat anything since last night.

This will give the more reason for Akashi to take her. He know that it's against the rule to take someone else slave. But somehow this girl make him want to snatch her away from her master.

"You must be hungry. Come, I'll show you to my house." Then he dragged her which make her stumbled then all the bags that contain gold coins that she has been stealing just now fell. Akashi suddenly remember the stealing event that happen just now. "You make me want to drag you to my house even more."

* * *

In the castle's garden, there stand a tanned bluenette looking for someone. "Satsuki, come out! I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again."

Behind a big pillar, a pinknette hiding in the shadow while sulking. Then she suddenly felt like her hand was grabbed and pulled which make her come out from her hiding place. With that the pinknette is in Aomine's embraced. "Gotcha!" the tanned bluenette smirked.

Their faces was so closed to each other. Momoi can't stop her heart beating so fast and her blushing face. Aomine looking at her flushed face which makes his heart beating even faster too. Without knowing his hand gently brushed her locks which was tied in ponytail, and kissed it.

"Ehem!" thus the both of them looking at the owner of the voice. It was Midorima and Kise. "Nee Midorimacchi, I thought I just saw love birds here. But I was mistaken, it was Momoicchi and Aominecchi." while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Don't ask me, nanodayo. I don't know anything."

Momoi quickly pushed Aomine away from her. She lowered her face because of embarrassment. "Ki-chan, p-please don't tell onii-sama about this."

"What? Everyone already knew about this." said the blond head. "But I'm not sure if Akashi-sama know. Why don't you just tell him?"

"N-no way! Who knows what he'll do to me?" Aomine trembled. He has seen a cruel and angry Akashi. He don't want to see it for the second time.

"Then you want to be like this forever for the two of us?!" said the pinknette then pouting.

"Satsuki... You're a princess while I'm just your bodyguard." said Aomine. "We are different by far in our status."

The pinknette was about to reply but then someone disturbed them. "What is different?" Said the red head. They all tilted their heads to the said voice.

They all saw Akashi, Murasakibara and another person wearing a dirty cloak, covering her face from being seen by the others.

"Akashi, who is this?" Said Midorima.

"About that," he glanced the blunette beside him. "Momoi, can you help her clean herself?" While giving the blunette's hand to Satsuki.

"Eh? A-ah... Okay." Then she takes her hand. But the bluenette is hasitating.

"It's fine, this is my sister." Akashi then smiled at her. Her sky blue orbs looking at the crimson orbs, she finds a really strong and confident gaze from him. She can trust him.

"Come this way," Momoi pulled the bluenette's hand to follow her. Akashi only looking at the both of them until they dissappear from his sight.

Akashi then turn to Midorima who was standing beside him. "Is there something wrong Akashi?" said the green head.

"I need to see all the records of bandits, theives and slaves trading."

"Slaves trading!? Why you need that for?" asked the shocked green head.

"Just give me the records." he sigh.

\- cliffhanger -


	2. Night 2

After the girls were done bathing, both of them wore Momoi's clothes. Kuroko wore a blue, poofy Sirwal - an Arabic kind of pants - and a cropped tube top of the same color that shows her lower abdomen. Momoi, although, wore a pink version of it. And since both of their hair were wet, momoi suggested to dry Kuroko's.

"You really have a pretty hair and skin." Said Momoi who is combing the bluenettes's hair.

Kuroko only lowered her head and stay silent, unable to say anything. Momoi just shrugged and kept on combing Kuroko's hair. Even though the bluenette skin is full of bruises, her skin is white and pale, matched with her teal blue locks she looks really beautiful.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, what's yours?"

The bluenette look at her reflection in the mirror, she's a bit beautiful compare to before. The dirt on her skin is gone. "Tetsuyu, Kuroko Tetsuyu."

"That's a cute name! Tetsuyu… tsuyu… it means dewdrops right? It suits you." Said the pinknette cheerfully.

Kuroko lowered her gaze. No. She's nothing like a dewdrops. If it's a dewdrops, then she's a dirty dewdrops. "I'm… I'm nothing like a dewdrop." She clenched on her pants.

"Yes you are. Your eyes said so." The pinknette smiled. "It's done! Now I'm going to comb mine."

* * *

"So this Haizaki Shougo who often bought female slaves huh?" Said Akashi while looking at the paper sheets. On his table, there's a picture of a grey head man with the list of his slaves.

"What are you going to do with him, Akashi?" Ask Midorima with fixing his glasses.

"He's been ordering his slaves to steal money. But we need more evident." Said Akashi, frowning with his conclusion.

"We need a lot more information from her. Or we won't be able to catch him."

A knock was heard from the outside, disturbing the both of them. "Come in." Akashi fold all the scattered papers on his table neatly then putting it aside.

"Akashichii-sama and Midorimachii, the lunch is ready." Said the blond haired man while sticking his head behind the door to Akashi's workplace.

Akashi then looking back at Kise. "Are the girls ready yet?"

"Oh! I ask Aominchii to get them." Kise only smiled at the both of them. Akashi only looking at him with his questioning looks while Midorima only sigh.

* * *

Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise are sitting on the cushion which is facing for the long dining table. Kagami bringing out the dishes for their lunch.

"They're late, nodayo. What took them so long?"

Then Aomine came with fluster face and hands and feet walking at the same time. "Daiki, is there something wrong?" Ask Akashi who look at the bluenette odd behavior.

"NA-NA-NA-NOTHING YOUR MAJESTY!" Aomine accidentally shouts at Akashi.

"Mind your voice, Daiki."

"Nii-sama!" Said the pinknette cheerfully. Coming out with the attire she wore which make her really beautiful. The others understand why Aomine became like that. Well, except Akashi.

"Momoi, what a beautiful dress you're wearing today." He smiled, she resembled their late mother. "Where is 'She'?" Ask Akashi while picking up his drink.

Momoi then went back to the back and grab the blunette who is covering her face with a transparent niqab. Everyone looking at her with their jaws dropped, while Akashi accidentally bursts out the content inside his mouth. Every single person who is inside the dining room looked at Akashi with shocked expression.

"Urm... Nii-sama? Are you alright?"

Akashi who only covered his mouth and looking at other place in order to avoid his eyes meeting with the pair of sky blue eyes. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

While the others are looking at each others giving signal.

'Did he just stuttered?'

'How can a little girl can make him embarrassed, it must be because your clothing, Momoi.'

'No way! Nii-sama is used to my dressing like this'

'Then the only reason why Akashichii like this must be because this bluenette'

'Eh~? She's cute. There is no doubt he is blushing because of her'

"Urm, excuse me." Kuroko finally broke their inner conversation. "Is it. Alright for me to dine with his majesty?" Ask Kuroko shyly.

The pinknette quickly grab her arm to follow her. "Don't worry. What ever my nii-sama orders are absolute." While closing her eyes and making a commanding face she said. "We must follow it no matter what." The pinknette smiled at her, then the blunette replied her smile.

Meanwhile, in the Haizaki's mansion. All the woman were running, hiding and screaming for being scared at Haizaki's wrath.

Haizaki has been throwing glasses, books or whatever near him right now.

"WHERE IS SHE! IT'S NIGHT ALREADY!" He throw another jar filled with his wine. "She should be back by now!" He slammed on his table. "I should have chained her." He huff, tired of yelling. "She's one of those most value slave that need to be shape."

\- cliffhanger -


	3. Night 3

In the castle, the bluenette was standing at the balcony. Looking at the dark sky filled with stars. The night breeze blew, making her bangs dancing tickling her forehead.

"Did you missed your family?"

The bluenette quickly tilt her head to where the owner of the voice. It was the king whom she tought was an ordinary master earlier.

"No, your majesty. I don't remember their faces nor their names." Said the bluenette while looking back at the sky.

The red head only looking at her with soft gaze. She is beautiful, her pale skin which was stained by bruises. Her sparkling sky blue orbs, reminds him of the morning dew that he often see when he wokes up. Yes, she is just like that morning blue dewdrops.

"I..." the bluenette's voice disturbs him from admiring her. "I never meets them. I was a slave as fas as I remembered." Said the bluenette with sad eyes. "All I can remember is my name, Tetsuyu."

"Then, who gave you the name Kuroko?"

"It was my current master. He gave me this name because he hates me that much. Kuroko. It means black and dirty. To him, I was the most dirty slaves he ever meet."

_This is it. This is the time he get to ask her about his master_. Akashi take this chances to ask her more and more about her background and what he has done to her.

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, AKASHI?!" ask the green head.

"Nope, I'm still sane enough to think of the possibility and the sequence of what I'm doing." Said the red head while smirking at Midorima.

"Bu-but Akashichii-sama. What happen if the citizen knew this?"

He rolled his eyes "Ryouta..." ask Akashi with sighing. "What do you see in all those slaves and servant?"

"Urm..." while fidgeting and playing with both of his index fingers. "workers? They worked without being paid because the food and living are provided by their master?"

Akashi only sigh at the blondie's answer. It didn't satisfied him. "Ryouta, they're human. We human are equal. If I have more power I will disband this kind rule. But, it takes times and agreemnet from other kingdom as well." He looked at the portrait where there's a picture of older red head. "My father has tried it before, but it was rejected." He looked back at Kise with a serious gaze. "Slaves are human too. They have feelings and ambition, which I saw in her clear eyes." His gaze turn softer and gentler.

Both Kise and Midorima eyes grew wider, they noticed something that they never saw before. It was "Akashi, you are in love"

"I've got to admit it. Midorimachii is right." Said Kise with a wide grin on his face.

Meanwhile Satsuki who was leaning at the back of his brother's office door. Smiling with tears of joy, closing her mouth with her palm. She felt as if this was too good to be a dream.

* * *

Akashi entered his reading place. There was a lot of books and scrolls. There sit a bluenette while reading a book. Akashi approached her with a maid behind him bringing food placed on a tray.

"Is the materials to your liking?" Asked Akashi then sitting on a cushion besides the bluenette.

The bluenette then faced the red head with a shocked face. "Yes, your majesty. I never kne reading could be this fun." Said the bluenette in awed.

The red head king chuckled seeing her reaction. He never knew a girl could get this interested in reading books about country and businesses. He can still remember the day where he has to teach Momoi to read, instead of memorizing the words she was doodling that tanned bluenette. When he yelled at her, instead of crying she threw a book to Daiki. The only person who will receieved her wrath even if it someone else who made her angry or unhappy.

"You majesty?" Ask the bluenette besides him with a pair of big glassy sky blue orbs. He without thinking he reach the bluenette's cheek and stroke it softly.

The bluenette only let the king do what he is doing, because she's also mesmerized by the flaming red orbs in front of her. His soft stroke on her cheek comfort her. She never received these kind of treatment from anyone.

Meanwhile outside of the reading room, the rainbow was spying behind the door. Pushing each other just to see their king and the slaves having a romantic moment.

"Ki-chan, don't push me!"

"Aominecchi is the one pushing me!"

"Stupid! Be quiet or they might hear us."

"I don't see the reason why we must be stalking them, nodayo."

"Mido-chin, you also joining us when we are planning to see the king's progress on her."

"It's because I'm worried about you lots!"

"Urm... guys? What are you doing here?" Ask someone from behind them. The five of them jolted. But when he saw the palace chief; Kagami, they all sight in relief.

"Mou! Kamagin, don't frightened us like that!"

"No, it just that you guys looks so weird. The maids and guards are all scared looking at you guys acted like that."

Aomine release a heavy sigh. He was so scared who know that it was Akashi using a magic spell to transport himself to scared him just now.

"So really, what are you guys doing anyway?" Kagami asked once again.

"Stalking on me, of course." Then Akashi out if nowhere standing behind the group of his friends. They all shrieked when they heard that familiar voice. Afraid to look back but they turn their heads slowly. Then they all saw the red head king and his left eye turn to yellowish. "So, prepare for my treatment this evening. If any one of you missing, you'll get triple special treatment from me. Is that clear~?"

They all nodded quickly and hugging each other without minding who is who. Too afraid to see the other side of Akashi is awaken. Usually it takes weeks for this side of Akashi to disappeared and turned back to the kind and gentled Akashi.

The red head king then smiled evilly as his eyes darkened. "Heh!" With that he slammed the door to the archive room shut.

Later that night, all the maids and guards heard a lot of screaming voices. Kuroko was placed in other room where Akashi provided for to sleep only for that night. She was sound asleep inside a soundproof room, never knowing what horror the others gone through.


	4. Night 4

**First thing first. I am truly sorry for the super late update! *bowing to you hundreds time* I was stuck with writer block and my thesis and my internship. Now everything is done I can start writing again. But please excuse my laziness for the future short update. I'm running out of idea how to make development for akashi and kuroko love scene. (Alert! This is not mature type of book)**

**So for my apologies. Please accept my unedited update. I'll update later for the edited one koz I know that I'm not that good at english.**

**So here it is. Please enjoy~**

The room was silent. Only filled with the sound of Haizaki's fingers tapping on his table. Meanwhile, in front of him there was a redhead sitting on the cushion facing Haizaki. Besides the red head stand a green head and a tall purple head munching peanuts and the food that he brought with him.

"So..." Haizaki started their conversation and stopped his tapping and face his guest in honor a good serious look "the reason you came here unannounced was to buy my slave that you found fainted on the street?" Ask Haizaki with raising his eyebrows, trying to act cool and composed.

Akashi who has been smiling all this time spoke "Yes, that's correct." Slowly opening his eyes, showing his mismatched eyes "I'm interested in her."

.

.

Akashi strokes the bluenette cheek, it's soft like a cotton and cold but it still comfortable to touch. Her clear sparkling sky blue eyes, reflecting him how he really looks like when he is with the bluenette. Now everything is clear to him. That is why, he really needs to go and meet with her current master. "I'll be back, pray for my victory."

The bluenette was holding his hand that was placed on her cheek while looking straight into the mismatched eyes. "Victory of what, Akashi-sama?" Confused with what the red head been talking.

The redhead only replied her with a smile. "I'm going now." Then he left a light kiss on the bluenette's forehead. Which made everyone there jaw dropped, some of them blushed and gasping. Everyone was in shocked, especially the bluenette herself.

.

.

_I have nothing to say when he is like this. Once he made up his mind then he will do it. Especially 'this' Akashi._ Thought Midorima. He knows best when it comes to Akashis decision.

"May I ask which slave? I have plenty outside and inside my mansion." Smirked Haizaki, he doesnt want this man in front of him to do whatever he thinks he can do to himself. He knows well which slave this red head man wants. Its that damned Kuroko girl. Did she spilled everything to this man? No, if the Sultan knows this then he is dead meat.

Akashi just smirked back at Haizaki. Yes, he can read Haizakis face too well. He knows what this man is up to. "She is clad in dark and dirty cloak. Hair blue like the sky itself and eyes as clear as the morning dew. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuyu." Describe Akashi. He smiled after seeing Haizakis reaction. Heh, he is so easy to read and predicted. "Shall I describe more of her features? " Add Akashi.

Haizaki was correct, it is that kid. There's no way I'm going to let her go. She's expensive as hell and he know that she will grow up to be beautiful more than his slaves here. He needs to create some sort of excuse to make him hate her. He has made up his mind not to ever lose her once he bought her. "Oh, its her? Are you really sure to buy her? "

Akashi blinked "Is there something wrong with her?"

"She is useless if you want her to be your cooker or maid. She can't do anything, let alone cleaning." Haizaki made a gesture as in challenging Akashi. _'Hurry up and scram already! I don't want to sell her to you damn it!" _Thought Haizaki. Now, what will you do? Now that you know that she is nothing but a kid.

Akashi was a bit shocked and mesmerized; this man is the first to make that posture when speaking with him. It didn't bother him since this man doesn't know his real status.

"I don't mind. State the price then I will pay you five times of it."

Haizaki's is in a pinch. He can only have one more option to make this man step back from this. "Man, she was a really tough one. I pay more than I received. You know what I mean? "

Akashi got irritated; this deal is not going to end if he keep on badmouthing her. '_I pity you, Tetsuyu. For having a master like him.'_ He got no other choice than threats him.

"Just shut up and state the price." Threat Akashi with his darkens eyes yet his yellow eye seems like glowing in Haizaki's eyes. Midorima and Murasakibara were shocked and scared. They know well that is the sign where you are not allowed to mess around anymore. Well, they were to blame after all for awakening the other Akashi.

Meanwhile Haizaki felt a chill and he is no longer can utter a word of objection..It's as if his tongue got cut. Who is this man? Why can't I fight him like I normally do? That's it he gave up arguing for the sake of his life. How can this short redhead can have a killer instinct on him. Even the two tall guys besides him don't look scary at all.

"So, what are you going to do? She is yours now." Ask Midorima who is standing beside Akashi who is now cupping his face with both of his hand.

He doesnt know what to do. He is a Sultan and she is a slave. How will his citizen going accept this when they know that their King is thinking of marrying a slave?

"I can tell what you are thinking." Continue Midorima.

"Oh can you silent for a little? I'm trying to solve the puzzle." Snap Akashi. He didn't know that his advisor can mind reading now. He is in dilemma of whether or not this decision is based on his selfish desire or as a responsible king. Moreover, is Tetsuyu even love him in the first place?

"Besides, she's yours now. Why don't you take her for a walk?" Said Midorima, smirking at him. Akashi looking at him puzzled. Midorima fixed his glasses while coughing, "I mean, relax yourself with your now owned Tetsuyu", while smiling at Akashi. Akashi then understands the meaning behind midorima's words.

"I guess you are right" said Akashi with a soft smile. As if on cue, Tetsuyu come in with a tray of lunch set for both Akashi and Midorima.

"Akashi-sama, I brought you your lunch" with a little bit of blush on her face.

**Please tell me what you think of this book.**


End file.
